The Urbz: Sims in the City
The Urbz: Sims in the City is a video game for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox consoles, as well as the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS portable systems. It is the third Sims game for video game consoles and is the second Sims game not to be released on PC. The next release for consoles and handhelds was the console port of The Sims 2. Hip hop group The Black Eyed Peas provided several music scores for the game, which have also been translated into Simlish. Members of the group would also appear as guest Urbz in the game. The Urbz is the first game in The Sims series to have weather. Weather is eventually featured in The Sims 2: Seasons and The Sims: Castaway Stories for PC, as well The Urbz' successors such as The Sims 2 for console, The Sims 2: Pets (console) and The Sims 2: Castaway. Note: The Urbz: Sims in the City is the Sequel (according to timeline) of The Sims Bustin' Out Console Gameplay Goal The objective of the console games is to go to each of nine Districts and build their reputation (called "Rep", in-game). Rep is a measure of how popular an Urb is; as an Urb gains more reputation, they gain access to larger apartments and different Districts. In the end, the Urb will have the largest apartment and be able to visit any of the Districts. In addition to gaining Rep, the player must also make sure that his or her Urb has its needs fulfilled, and to increase the Urb's skills by playing mini-games. The amount of money Sims can make at the various jobs in each of the districts is determined by what skills they've leveled up. As you progress through the game, you will get messages for rent, from Darius, the Sim with the highest rep in the city, and get programmed messages to your XAM. Also other challenges like helping Sims (or Urbz) get money from people or taking pictures of Urbz. Features * Weather – The Urbz features real time weather. * 2 Player mode – Like the earlier games, players can play in 2 player mode, It requires 2 Urb Slots to play and 2 controllers Tasks The player will be given different tasks depending on the District they're in. The tasks are varied in nature, but most fall into a certain category: *'Needs' – The first task that the player will have to perform and will continue performing throughout the game is fulfilling his or her character's needs. The needs are hunger, bladder, fun, hygiene, and energy. As time goes by, each of those needs starts to fall. They can be restored by performing specific tasks (e.g., eating to reduce hunger or sleeping to increase energy). If the player's Urb falls asleep in public on the floor, the policeman will fine them or even start a fight; the same applies when the Urb urinates on the floor. *'Adding Furniture' – At each apartment, the player will be asked to spend a certain amount of money on furniture in order to unlock a different pet animal to live with them. The pet has needs like the Urbz and requires care. *'Build Reputation' – In each District, the Urb will need to build up their reputation meter ("Rep"). First, the Urb needs enough Rep to get into the District's club. Then, by increasing the Urb's reputation further, the Urb can gain access to a new District. *'Master a Job' – There's a different job to master in each District. Each job has three levels to complete, each of which requires a certain amount of skill to unlock. Upon completion of a goal in a job, the Urb may earn money to buy items and learn a new social interaction. The job consists of completing a mini-game that involves pushing buttons in a certain sequence or repeatedly pushing the same buttons. *'Make Friends' – The player is required to establish friendships with the residents of each District. By interacting socially, one can increase the relationship between the player's Urbz and an NPC Urb. If the player builds a certain amount of Rep, they may also have other Urbz to join their crew, allowing the player to switch between their Urb and its friends. *'Use a Powersocial' – As one makes friends, the Urb will earn powersocials. Powersocials are unlockable actions that Urbz can use when socializing with other Urbz. Each one is unique to a certain District. As the game progresses, it becomes necessary to use powersocials on certain bully characters. *'Tag an Object' – After becoming friends with a certain Urb, one is required to tag certain objects, which includes spraying graffiti on walls. There is a graffiti tag for each District. *'Helping Urbz' – Some Urbz want you to help them with some jobs like: Taking pictures of Urbz, Mugging other Urbz for money, tagging other Urbz faces or as previously mentioned tagging certain objects. *'Villains' – In every district, there is a villain which will come, and take money off you and other Urbz. The only way to be rid of them is to use the Power Social given for that area. There are 3 different villains, (one is shown on the front cover with tattoos) but they must be defeated in every area. Defeat them all, and you get Darius' Penthouse, a money-making machine and a pet monkey. Handheld Gameplay The handheld versions are played as an adventure game and require the player to complete missions to advance. Goal The goal of both the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance versions of The Urbz is to complete the five main missions. Both versions also include optional rep missions, but only the Nintendo DS version has the special Splicer Isle based mission. Needs Unlike in most games of The Sims franchise, Urbz have only five basic needs: Hunger, Hygiene, Energy, and Bladder, Fun. *'Hunger' – Satisfied by eating cooked or purchased food. *'Hygiene' – Satisfied by taking a shower or washing hands. *'Energy' – Satisfied by sleeping on a bed, couch, or bench. *'Bladder' – Satisfied by using a toilet (or peeing on the ground). *'Fun' – Satisfied by using various objects like the television, trampoline, dance floor, etc, etc. Category:Games